Stupid Fan Girl
by angelgurl079
Summary: Sakura gets mad at sasuke... lets just say she deals with it in her own way... slightly song fic. oneshot? maybe continued... slight sakusasu
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I got this idea from pink's new song: stupid girls ((good song... if u haven't heard it you should)

Disclaimer... I don't own Naruto or stupid girls by pink... basically I took the song and changed the words to fit the story. So me no own n e thing but the plot ()

P.s. THIS IS NOT A SAKURA BASHING! And they are 16 years old and pretend Sasuke never left ...or hasn't yet k thanks.

"blah" - talking

**"blah"-** thinking

**blah**- singing

* * *

**Stupid fan girl**

So the rookie nine and there sensei's and Tsunade were at a karaoke place having a relaxing time. Well as relaxing as it can with Kiba and Akamaru basically singing/howling a song and everyone covering there ears from the horrible sound. Hinata and Shino were currently working on it...

After finally getting the microphone from Kiba who was very sad to see it go bye bye... did everyone relax... now to team 7 who were in a corner alone. There sensei was busy hitting on some lady a couple tables away. Sakura was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura had been thinking about singing a song to Sasuke about how much she loved him but didn't know if she had enough nerves to do so. She turned and looked at him and blushed. Of course Sasuke having his elite ninja senses turned and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He said monotone. Her face went a deeper color red and she got even more nervous.

"TEME! Don't speak to Sakura-Chan like that!" Naruto said interrupting them and giving Sakura a few seconds to get her nerves under control.

"Dobe I can speak anyway I want to her... she only a stupid pain in the ass fan girl" He said coldly. Naruto and Sakura's mouths fell open. Sure Sasuke was an ass but he never said anything that mean before. Sakura was starting to tear up.

Now Sasuke was staring at a wall... because all of a sudden it was interesting... Naruto was trying to figure out if he should kick Sasuke's ass first then comfort Sakura or comfort her then kick his ass...what a hard choice... and Sakura... she was about to cry... but something came to mind... and she got pissed!

**"OH HELL HE WILL SEE HOW MUCH OF A STUPID FAN GIRL WE ARE!"** Inner Sakura yelled. She smiled evilly.

Now Naruto... he had decided to kick his ass and was about to jump over the table to do so when Sakura grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to a door next to the stage.

"YOU'RE COMEING WITH ME NARUTO FOR A SECOND" SHE SAID...

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN! I WAS GOING TO KICK THAT TEMES ASS!" He whined

"DONT WORRY NARUTO THIS IS WAYYY BETTER" She said while dragging him.

10 minutes later

You ever had a horrible feeling before? Well Sasuke did... He was scared shitless ... wait no! An Uchiha is never scared! Especially of his pink haired team mate who happens to be holding a microphone like a weapon and giving him a look VERY close to hate and makes his psycho brother look like a cute little kitten. Yes... an Uchiha is never scared of things like that...never...

She was now wearing tight blue jeans and a red tank top and black boots. Being her Naruto was dressed in baggy jeans a big orange t-shirt and a big gold necklace around his neck. He had a huge grin on his face.

The music started.

Naruto: **Uhuh Uhuh**

Sakura: **Stupid fan girl**

Naruto: **WOOOOOO **

Sakura: **stupid fan girls, stupid fan girls**

Sakura: **Maybe if I didn't act like that,****he would call me back. Crazy f-in fan girl**

Naruto:** yeah**

sakura: **I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

Naruto:** uhuh**

**Go to his apartment, you'll find them there**

**Screaming like crazy... so they can get a glance**

**Looking for the** **pretty boy to pay for them**

**(Screaming his name)**

**What happened to the idea of a great kunoichi**

**She's in the crowd thrown flowers at his face**

**They travel in packs of 30sto 40s**

**With their great big hearts and their little presents**

**Where, oh where, have the smart girls gone?**

**Oh where, oh where could they be?**

Naruto:** yeah yeah yeah**

Sakura:**Maybe if I didn't act like that, he would call me back**

**Crazy f-in fan girl, I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

**Maybe if I didn't act like that, flipping my pink hair back**

**Push up my bra like that, **

naruto:** uh uhuh**

sakura:** I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

Naruto: **Break it down now** (who's dancing weird in the back ground)

Sakura: **Disease's growing, it's epidemic**

**I'm scared that there ain't a cure**

**These girls think he's great and I'm going crazy**

**I cannot take any more**

**I'm so glad that I'll never fit in**

**That I'll never be like that again**

**Training and girls with ambition**

**That's what I wanna see**

Naruto: **c'mon**

Sakura:** Disasters all around**

**World that revolves around him**

**Their only concern**

**Oh can he see me?**

Sakura: **Maybe if I didn't act like that, he would call me back**

**Crazy f-in fan girl, I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

**Maybe if I didn't act like that, flipping my pink hair back**

**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

Naruto: **Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing**

**I like this, like this, like this**

Sakura:** Pretty will you shut up girl, silly as a lucky girl**

**Hit my head and forget it girl, stupid fan girl!**

**Pretty would you shut up girl, silly as a lucky girl**

**Hit my head and forget it girl, stupid fan girl!**

Sakura:** Maybe if I didn't act like that, flipping my pink hair back**

**Push up my bra like that, stupid fan girl!**

**Maybe if I didn't act like that, he would call me back**

**Crazy f-in fan girl, I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

**Maybe if I didn't act like that, flipping my pink hair back**

**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be your stupid fan girl**

**Maybe if I didn't act like that,**

**Flipping my pink hair back,**

**Push up my bra like that, stupid fan girl.**

**Stupid fan girl, stupid fan girl, stupid fan girl**

The music ended and it was quiet for a bit. Then everyone burst out clapping or laughing. Now Lee had fainted thinking he actually chance with her. Tenten was in a fit of giggles. Neji looked like he had beaten Sasuke in a fight himself. Kiba and Akamaru were clapping the loudest and screaming the loudest... Akamaru was really howling... Hinata was trying to covering her giggles and Shino... we believe he was smiling...we couldn't tell... Ino had a relapse and having a hard time believing Sakura had basically said fuck you to Sasuke and she didn't have a big rival anymore. Shikamaru was trying to help Ino but was smirking and mentally applauding Sakura. Choji was celebrating by eating chips. Now Sasuke was caught with his foot in his mouth... (Not literally... it's a saying people) and was still very shocked.

Sakura and Naruto walked back stage calmly. Once they were back stage they started jumping up and down and hugging...why... because they wanted too...

"Did you see his face he looked like he was going to have a heart attack!" Sakura said still jumping up and down.

"Ya the teme's face was hysterical... come on Sakura-Chan lets see how he is doing." Pulling her to there table.

They were stopped a few time and congratulated for there song... Of course there were a couple fan girls that they passed that gave her the look of doom for calling them stupid... but they were happy on rival over Sasuke was down.

They finally got to there table and Sasuke was still very shocked.

"Hey teme! What did you think of the song...? I think it was dedicated to you... "He said with a sly look on his face. Sasuke finally came back from his world.

"Hn" He said looking away. Sakura's face lit up.

"It's ok. Naruto-kun... Sasuke just can't believe a girl might actually stop being his stupid fan girl." Now Naruto was having a relapse because he got Kun added to his name and Sasuke was having one because he didn't. Yes tonight was a good night Sakura had gotten his and everyone attention and showed she wasn't just an obsessed stupid fan girl. Sasuke had gotten himself under control and was looking away saying "Hn" again. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... how about we sing another song... cause I think he didn't get it in the first song" she said smiling. Naruto got his huge foxy grin on.

"NOOOO!" Sasuke yelled He said freaking out Sakura smirked yep she deffantly got his attention. Things would be very different now.

**"YESSSS!"** inner Sakura said. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on Naruto I feel like singing anyways" She said pulling and turning around and sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Its ok Sasuke I won't sing about you...one song good enough for you." She went off to have fun the rest the night while she left a fuming Sasuke to rethink what he thought of her.

* * *

Wow... I don't know were I got this any more...Sakura still likes Sasuke she just wanted to show him I'm not just some stupid fan girl. Lol well I'm thinking of continuing this with others singing too. And maybe some development in some of there relationships... Tell me what you think PLEASE! Even if you hate it or like it... hahah you guys don't know how many times I had to listen to stupid girls to think this up... 


	2. you tell me

Hey everyone so I was rereading this and I decided I wanted to continue! Lol now The pairings are deffinitly

Sakusasu

Naruhina

Tenneji

Inoshika

And maybe others or mixed pairings like shikatem if asked.

BUT I need songs to mess with and would describe them and/or there relationship. If you have any song ideas plz give them out and I can see if an idea comes :p.

Thanks! 3

angelgurl


	3. The chase

YEAH! IM BACK! Lol I didn't know I would actually be able to find another song or not but after listening to this cute song only one couple came to mind for this

I do warn there might be a lil ooc but I promise to TRY and keep them in character

By the way

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'THE CHASE' BY Cardin and Trish (o highly recommend you listen to the song while reading Go to you tube and type that in and listen for free) and I didn't mess with the words this time

ENJOY

**Bold -** lyrics

special thanks to x-laydee-t-chan-x : thank u for the song and i might be useing that idea of urs

* * *

**The chase**

Tenten smiled as she watched Sakura walk away. She turned to Neji and got an evil idea. She stood up and headed towards were she saw Naruto and Sakura go. Neji and Lee both watched her as she ran off both wonder what the heck there teammate was doing. After a couple of minutes Tenten came back with a book in her hand she sat down and scooted her chair close to Neji, who gave her a look the said 'Who said you could enter my personal bubble' but he stopped when she turned to smile at him.

"Neji! Let do a song! I signed us up and everything. Now we just have to pick a song." Tenten said with a look on her face that said 'You know you want to do a song with me, so please don't say no cause you know you secretly love me' Neji left eyebrow twitched.

"Tenten. I. AM. NOT. SINGING. WITH. YOU. PERIOD!" He said in the calmest voice he had. What gave this woman the right to sign him up to sing? Neji doesn't sing. Singing and Neji does Not go together. EVERYONE with the exception of Tenten knew this AND SHE WAS ON HIS TEAM! Her smile slips from her face.

"Come on Neji. Its only one song and I really don't want to sing by my self." She said looking with the puppy dog look. It was her deadliest weapon she had. She only used it when she really, really wanted her way and she always got her way with it…. Always. Neji eye twitched even more. He turned his head away so he didn't have to see the look.

"No. Sing with Lee." Lee hearing his name popped up behind Tenten excited that he could use his 'youthful voice' for something. Tenten face turned to one of discust.

"Neji…. Think of what you just said…. Do you remember last Christmas?" Lees face dropped of one of depressed and Neji didn't move. He pretending he didn't hear her. But oh did he remember.

Flashback

Team Gai was in a karaoke bar and hanging out by order by Gai saying that it was a youthful time of the year and they should give there 'Christmas cheer' by singing.

"HOLY HOLY holy HOLY hoLLLLLLLY OLLL OLLY" Lee 'sang' the churchy Christmas song (more like screeched in what him and Gai called beautiful singing) everyone in the room had covered there ears. People ran around try to escape

"JESUS SAVE US!" Someone screamed

"KILL HIM!" Another one said

"Throw something at him and knock him out!" Some else said. And so people threw stuff at Lee

Lee ran off stage excited towards Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI! Isn't great they cheer me on by throwing things at me" Tenten and Neji sweat dropped. All of a sudden a chair hit Lee in the head and he passed out on the floor. Neji and Tenten sweat drop grew even more.

End of Flashback.

Neji didn't want to experience that again. He turned back and saw Tenten looking threw the book of songs. He opened his mouth to tell her again he wasn't going to sing when she gasped and turned to him shoving the book in his face.

"THIS ONE! I want to do this one. It's perfect." She said and turned her head away and tries to hide the small blush on her face. Neji took the book and looked and the song. 'The Chase?' He thought. Sound interesting. He looked down farther at the lyrics. His eyebrow twitched. A Love song he should have known. He read the whole song and closed the book. Tenten looked at him waiting.

"NO" He said sternly. He said turning his head back at the stage. He glanced at Tenten who had her head down looking depressed. He sighed. "Listen… I don't sing… Its just not… Me… ok. Now stop acting so childish." She turned her head in shock.

"Childish!" she said standing up. "Fine… see if I care… I... I'll do it by myself!" She said and stomped to the backstage... whipping what little tears that dared to come to her eyes. On her way to the back she stopped and talked really quickly and talked to Hinata, Ino and Sakura and went and got Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru (who by the way was 'convinced' by Ino to do so.)

15 minutes later after 3 and half random songs by random people that the author need to put here.

The lights dimmed and 7 people went on stage. Three guys on the left and three girls on the right and the last person headed towards the microphone. The music started up the lights didn't come on yet. The three boys and girls started to walk forward but the other one stayed still as the lights stared up. The boys and girls were none other then Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. And the Person at the mic was Tenten. The girls started to dance towards the boys while the boys acted cool like they were checking them out. Neji's eyes widen as Tenten grabbed the microphone shakily. 'What's she doing? Everyone knows she has stage fright.' He got up and started walking off.

Up stage Tenten saw Neji leave and she frowned and opened her mouth as the first line was to come. Though it was rightfully supposed to be the boy singer aka Neji. She closed her mouth and let the lyrics fall from her mouth.

**Tenten: Why you gotta play it cool like that?  
I saw you there just looking at me**

**Mmm hmm**

She turned around shocked and saw that Neji had a mic in his hand and was singing (key word there) what was rightfully his part. She noticed he had a blush on his face as he walked towards her. The crowd gasped not expecting this. The 'dancers' all smiled at each other and kept dancing.

**Neji: Yeah I'm talking to you  
You put up a front but I see through you**

Tenten got over her shock and started walking his was and started her part.

**Tenten: You must be crazy for thinking like that  
Caught you many times for staring at me  
Uh huh  
Yeah I'm talking to you  
Why you gotta act like I'm a fool?**

She sang towards him singing from her heart. Neji smirked and grabbed her free hand and pulled her close. Forgetting there was people around them for a bit.

**Neji: Round in the circle so many games  
Tenten: Sooner or later I'll have my way**

She said pulling back and winking heading towards her girls as the boys headed towards him.

Everyone was shocked that not only Neji was singing BUT he had a really good voice. Tenten also had a good voice it was kind of soft but it went well with the song.

**Neji and Tenten: Cut to the chase as I show it over and over  
You wanna get closer to me  
And you know it  
So why don't you just make your move  
I got all of my love just waiting for you**

Tenten and the girls did some dance moves they had choreographed in the little time they had together. All of a sudden Neji saw the three girls walk over to him and the boys walk over to Tenten. The boys acted like they were whispering something to Tenten. While the girls were doing the same to Neji

**Tenten: All your boys have been telling me  
You went and told them that you wanted me  
Uh huh  
Baby that's a fact  
So tell me what are you gonna do about that?**

She sang cockily. Neji smirked and played along with what they were doing.

**Neji: Even your friends have been telling me  
You went around and asked for me  
Mmm hmm  
Now that I'm right here  
Say what you need  
Baby I'm all ears**

He smirked as he cupped his ear giving her a look that said 'tell me'

**Tenten: So tell me what are you running for?  
Neji: Give me a sign and then I'll be yours**

They moved forward, towards each other. Tenten dancing while Neji walked forward he watched her hips move to the beat and thought what a good dancer she was.

**Neji and Tenten: Cut to the chase as I show it over and over  
You wanna get closer to me  
And you know it  
So why don't you just make your move  
I got all of my love just waiting for you**

**So wont you?**

**Neji and Tenten: Cut to the chase as I show it over and over  
You wanna get closer to me  
And you know it  
So why don't you just make your move  
I got all of my love just waiting for you**

**Neji: Round in the circle so many games**

Neji grabbed her hand and turned her in a circle.

**Tenten: Sooner or later I'll have my way**

She said pulling him close and about to kiss him but pushed him away.

The girls, including Tenten, got in the middle of the stage and started to dance a couple of moves. While the boys did there own thing.

**Naruto: Rewind** (he said through a microphone that know one saw him grab)

Everyone scattered and the girls went to the boys. Sakura to Naruto, Ino to Shikamaru, and Hinata to Lee (who once in his life was acting normal). Tenten walked to Neji and everyone started dancing. Neji smirked as he pulled Tenten a little closer. She pulled back a little to sing.

**Neji and Tenten: Cut to the chase as I show it over and over  
You wanna get closer to me  
And you know it  
So why don't you just make your move  
I got all of my love just waiting for you**

**So won't you?**

**Neji and Tenten: Cut to the chase as I show it over and over  
You wanna get closer to me  
And you know it  
So why don't you just make your move  
I got all of my love just waiting for you**

Tenten pulled away and headed towards her girls but they pushed her towards Neji who caught her. She blushed in his arms. He leaned closer to her ear as the music finished and the lights dimmed making it look like he was kissing her but he wasn't (cough cough yet cough cough)

"That's the last time I ever sing for you" He said. Tenten blushed even more. People clapped and whistled at there performance. He pulled her and they walked off stage with everyone else. Everyone left so they could have a moment.

"Neji... Thanks." She said in a smile. "I owe you one" He turned and looked at her. He walked up to her and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. At first she was so shocked she didn't know how to react. But soon she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a few seconds they pulled back and Neji had his cocky grin on.

"Debt paid" he said.

"Round in circles, so many games" She whispered. Neji smirked and leaned in.

"Sooner or later… I'll get my way" He said and kissed her.

* * *

Lee sat at the table wondering were Tenten and Neji were. 

"Gai-sensei... I'm starting to worry about Tenten and Neji." Gai smirked and put his hand on Lees shoulder

"Lee I believe it's a perfect time to tell you about the birds and the bees." He said happily. Tsunade who happened to hear this got up and pointed to Gai.

"STOP HIM! CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN! STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM CORUPT LEE ANYMORE!" She screamed. Every sensei jumped from there seats and jumped Gai (well with an exception of Kakashi... he was busy with his book)

Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why is it bad for Gai to tell lee the birds and the bee speech?" she asked. Kakashi looked from his book down at Sakura to Gai

"The last kid to hear about the birds and the bees from Gai ended up going insane…. Poor kid... he was a pretty good ninja to..." Sakura turned back to the scene scared that she might have to hear that speech from him someday.

Backstage Tenten and Neji were oblivious to the matter and just kept kissing.

End

* * *

code green... i love it.. lol 

So what ya think? Wow I hope that wasn't stupid. And I tried to add some funny. Yes I know getting Neji to sing would be hard but it shows he would do it for her. N e ways REVIEW!


End file.
